


Vivir juntos y otras malas (buenas) ideas

by AkiuSerket



Series: El Orginial [1]
Category: Les Misérables (2012), Les Misérables - All Media Types, Les Misérables - Schönberg/Boublil, Les Misérables - Victor Hugo
Genre: Bahorel es una mujer, Courfeyrac aunque no sale también, F/M, compañeros de piso, cosas que todo el mundo hace alguna vez en su vida y que nadie debería hacer, follamigos, orgía AU
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-19
Updated: 2015-04-19
Packaged: 2018-03-24 19:41:55
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,220
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3782011
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AkiuSerket/pseuds/AkiuSerket
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Irse a vivir juntos había parecido la mejor idea del mundo.<br/>Pensándolo bien, tenía sentido: Feuilly tenía horarios imposibles y un sueldo triste, mientras que Bahorel tenía mucho tiempo libre y suficiente dinero para malgastar. Bahorel podía tener espacio para sí misma y la intimidad que necesitaba, mientras que Feuilly no tendría que estar con tres trabajos a tiempo parcial para poder pagar el alquiler en un cuchitril cualquiera.<br/>Desde luego, hasta ahí, era la mejor de las ideas.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Vivir juntos y otras malas (buenas) ideas

**Author's Note:**

> Hace aproximadamente demasiados años mi querida Aurembiaux y yo planeamos algo así como un Orgía AU con les amis, en el que se iban formando parejas y pequeños grupos sexuales entre ellos hasta que un día acaban todos juntos y bueno. Sabéis cómo funciona una orgía (creo) (espero).  
> Este fue un pequeño fic introductorio que escribí que relata cómo Bahorel y Feuilly empiezan a acostarse de forma más o menos amistosa. He de añadir que en este AU Courfeyrac, Bahorel y Jehan son mujeres, porque a pesar de que a todos nos gustan mucho los penes había una superpoblación que había que paliar de alguna forma. Aunque tampoco creo que su personalidad cambiase demasiado, a decir verdad.
> 
> El fic esta sin beta y lo escribí hace bastante tiempo ya; solo le he pegado una repasada rápida ahora, así que si veis errores por favor decidmelo. Enjoy :D

Irse a vivir juntos había parecido la mejor idea del mundo. 

Pensándolo bien, tenía sentido: Feuilly tenía horarios imposibles y un sueldo triste, mientras que Bahorel tenía mucho tiempo libre y suficiente dinero para malgastar. Bahorel podía tener espacio para sí misma y la intimidad que necesitaba, mientras que Feuilly no tendría que estar con tres trabajos a tiempo parcial para poder pagar el alquiler en un cuchitril cualquiera.

Desde luego, hasta ahí, era la mejor de las ideas. 

El primer problema, sin embargo, había aparecido antes de lo que Feuilly esperaba. Al segundo día de estar viviendo juntos, todavía con las cajas y las bolsas esparcidas por el salón (por cualquier rincón en realidad, Bahorel tenía una cantidad de cosas impensable), Feuilly estaba terminando de coger sus cosas para irse a trabajar cuando pasó por delante de la habitación de Bahorel, que había dejado la puerta completamente abierta.

En su interior, su nueva compañera de piso estaba cambiándose de ropa sin un ápice de pudor, quitándose los pantalones y la camiseta como si no tuviese en cuenta que ahora vivía no solo con alguien, si no con un chico. Feuilly tragó saliva y de repente olvidó lo qué tenía que hacer. Dejó los ojos en el cuerpo de su compañera un segundo más de lo que habría sido prudente, apreciando la forma en la que aquel conjunto de ropa interior granate realzaba sus, bueno, cualidades. Inevitablemente Bahorel acabó por girarse y verle allí, plantado, mirándola como algún tipo de acosador mientras se cambiaba de ropa. Pero había sido en parte culpa suya, Feuilly intentó decirse a sí mismo: las puertas estaban para algo. 

Sin embargo, en vez de poner mala cara o cerrar la puerta de golpe, Bahorel se limitó a sonreírle guiñándole un ojo, y siguió a lo suyo.

Feuilly salió del piso con las mejillas del mismo color que su pelo.

***

Vale, no podía negar que Feuilly le llamaba la atención. Que le atraía un poquito. Un poquito nada más. Nada importante. Casi nada. Solo le echaría un par de polvos. 

Tras el incidente de la ropa interior, Feuilly, en vez de haberse comportado con incomodidad a su alrededor, había optado por enterrar el hecho y seguir con su dinámica habitual de colegueo. A Bahorel no le importó, igual que no le había importado que la viese en bragas. Eran amigos, y eso era lo que estaba por delante. Aunque tal vez había sido un poco a propósito, pero provocar no podía ser tan malo, ¿no?

De cualquier manera, ropa interior en el olvido, la cosa iba bien. Más que bien. Perfectamente bien. Fantástico. Todo iba sobre ruedas. 

Hasta que al maldito pelirrojo se le cruzaron los cables un día.

Bahorel estaba tranquilamente en el sofá, con una bolsa de patatas fritas y riéndose de un canal de televisión ultraderechista, cuando **pasó**.

Feuilly salió del baño, completamente desnudo excepto por la toalla que le colgaba de la cintura, y prácticamente empapado de arriba abajo. Las gotas de agua caían de su pelo, por su cara, bajaban por su cuello y su pecho, tenía los pezones duros por el frío, y el agua seguía bajando…

-Creo que el calentador se ha jodido o algo, de repente no sale agua caliente –Bahorel tardó unos segundos en darse cuenta de que Feuilly le estaba hablando- ¿Te importa echarle un ojo?

Bahorel agradeció inmensamente no ser un hombre cuando se levantó y fue a la cocina a comprobar el calentador, porque la erección que habría tenido de serlo en ese momento habría sido memorable.

***

Tras una semana viviendo juntos (cajas todavía esparcidas por todas partes), Feuilly y Bahorel entraron en una dinámica placentera: se veían poco por los horarios de Feuilly, pero cuando este llegaba a casa siempre se encontraba con algún tupper con comida, una cerveza fría en la nevera, o un post-it avisándole de que estaban todos en el Musain tomándose algo. La chica era un poco desordenada, pero Feuilly sabía que aparte de eso no tenía nada de lo quejarse. 

Bueno, no. Podía quejarse de una cosa más.

Bahorel siempre dormía hasta horas impensables por las mañanas, saltándose las clases sin ningún tipo de remordimiento, y para cuando se levantaba de la cama Feuilly normalmente ya estaba a punto de irse a trabajar. 

Sin embargo, en su día libre, el chico decidió tomárselo con calma y dormir un poco más. Le despertó el olor del beicon un par de horas después de que apagase el despertador.  
Salió de la habitación, asombrado por el hecho de que Bahorel estuviese ya despierta y además cocinando. Al entrar a la cocina y ver el panorama, se le cortó un bostezo a mitad y se quedó con la boca abierta como si fuese idiota.

Bahorel estaba tranquilamente cocinando desayuno para dos, vestida solo con una camiseta ancha abierta por los lados _(¡sin sujetador!)_ y en bragas. Le sonrió tranquilamente y empezó a hablar de nada en particular, como de costumbre. Pero la mente de Feuilly estaba en otro sitio completamente distinto, porque era imposible que la falta de vergüenza de Bahorel a su alrededor fuese casualidad. Decidió entonces que había que tomar cartas en el asunto.

Así que aquel fue el día que empezó la costumbre para ambos de andar en ropa interior por la casa.

***

Bahorel sabía, **sabía** , que no era una buena idea. Se lo había dicho R hacía un par de noches en el bar cuando ella se lo había confesado. Se lo habían dicho varios conocidos que habían sufrido las consecuencias por hacerlo. Se lo estaba diciendo su cabeza cuando decidía utilizar los atisbos de lógica que le quedaban. 

_Acostarte con tu compañero de piso no es una buena idea._

Pero claro, era más fácil de decir que de hacer. Y tampoco es que ella estuviese poniendo mucho de su parte para evitarlo, la verdad.

Su falta de preocupación por el hecho de andar semi desnuda por la casa, en vez de amedrentar a Feuilly, había conseguido que el pelirrojo también optase por la naturalidad de ir con la menor cantidad posible de ropa por el piso. 

Las camisetas de tirantes que dejaban ver los músculos de sus brazos y marcaban los de su pecho, los calzoncillos apretados que le daban a Bahorel una bonita estimación de sus medidas (que parecían cuanto menos satisfactorias), y en general _Feuilly_.

Si tenía pensamientos que implicaban a su compañero de piso en diferentes situaciones sexuales era enteramente culpa de él. Claramente. Y si estaban jugando al tonteo gratuito, Bahorel estaba segura de que iba a ganar.

Pero era **tan** difícil pensar con claridad cuando Feuilly estaba tirado en el sofá, con las piernas obscenamente abiertas (en serio, quién se sienta así), llevando tan solo unos calzoncillos negros y mirando una película con aire distraído. Y para colmo el muy malnacido, sabiendo que ella estaba allí, se giraba y le lanzaba una media sonrisa para después volver a centrarse en su estúpida película.

Cabrón. Feuilly era un cabrón.

***

La cosa no mejoró con el tiempo. Feuilly estaba seguro de que la situación solo podía acabar de dos maneras: O en una tremenda discusión, o en un tremendo polvo y después una tremendísima discusión. No sabía cuál de las opciones le aterrorizaba más. 

Pero no podía evitarlo. Bahorel flirteaba como si hubiese nacido para ello, se le insinuaba de las formas menos sutiles que se le ocurrían, y Feuilly, gilipollas como era, le respondía y no paraba de jugar sus cartas. Lo que había empezado como un acuerdo entre amigos para vivir juntos y beneficiarse el uno al otro había terminado por una verdadera competición para ver quién hacía caer al otro antes. La conducta era claramente autodestructiva, y los únicos momentos en los que Feuilly se mantenía al margen del juego era cuando el riego sanguíneo le llegaba lo suficiente a la cabeza como para darse cuenta de que si la cosa seguía así podría acabar perdiendo a Bahorel.

Aun así, era difícil impedir que su respiración fuese más fuerte y que los ojos se le desviasen de la pantalla cuando estaban sentados en el sofá juntos, ambos (obviamente) en ropa interior, con partes de su piel rozándose de vez en cuando mientras veían la tele. Era injusto que ella estuviese tan tranquila con la situación, comiendo helado directamente de la tarrina y centrada en la película que estaban viendo (de la que él ya había olvidado el título). Lamer una cuchara así debería estar prohibido.

Pero claro, todo el mundo tiene un límite. Feuilly alcanzó el suyo cuando a Bahorel se le cayó un poco de helado en el escote, y soltando un taco, alcanzó el trozo con un dedo y se lo llevó a la boca. Podría haber sido un gesto distraído e inocente de no ser porque la muy hija de puta se había tomado su tiempo en repasar y arrastrar ligeramente el resto de helado por su escote hacia arriba, llevárselo a los labios sacando antes la lengua para chuparlo, y luego metiéndose la mitad del dedo en la boca y sacándolo con un ruido obsceno. No le había mirado ni una sola vez mientras lo hacía, como si estuviese realmente prestándole atención a la pantalla.

Feuilly pasó la siguiente hora en una posición que deliberadamente ocultaba su entrepierna.

***

Después del “incidente del helado”, que había sido claramente a propósito, la cosa entre ellos se calmó. 

Bahorel sabía que era para mejor, porque ambos estaban jugando con fuego (casi literalmente) y se iban a quemar. Apreciaba a Feuilly por encima del sexo, era su mejor amigo, y la convivencia estaba siendo maravillosa hasta el momento. El pelirrojo parecía haberse dado cuenta también, porque dejó el ataque de seducción pasivo-agresivo y pasaron a llevar un par de semanas sin ningún tipo de acercamiento sexual.

Lo cual era un alivio y una frustración al mismo tiempo. 

Bahorel decidió que iba a buscarse un novio. Un novio que la cogiese y la pusiese contra la pared y le hiciese todo lo que Feuilly no podía hacerle. Podía buscárselo pelirrojo, para hacerlo todo más obvio y putear a su pobre compañero de piso cuando estuviese metiéndole la lengua hasta la campanilla al pobre desgraciado que tuviese los cojones de aguantarla.

Podría hablar con Courfeyrac y unirse a ella en una de sus noches de fiesta. Una discoteca llena de gente, un par de copas y seguro que los tíos acababan cayendo a montones. Era un buen plan.

Tan pronto como cogió su móvil y empezó a escribir un mensaje, la puerta se abrió y Feuilly entró en el piso con cara de haber sido atropellado por un camión repetidas veces. Automáticamente soltó su bolsa del trabajo en el suelo y se quitó la camiseta, caminando a paso de zombie hasta su habitación y dejándose caer en la cama boca abajo. Al cabo de un par de segundos medio gritó:

-Bahorel, ¿te importa hacerme un masaje, por favor? 

Bahorel borró el mensaje que estaba enviando y se metió en la habitación. 

***

Tirado en el sofá, en calzoncillos, viendo un documental, con una cerveza en la mano y un día libre por delante. A Feuilly no se le ocurría una forma mejor de pasar el tiempo, y estaba especialmente de buen humor. Tal vez si luego se animaba bajaría a tomarse una copa a algún sitio (aunque nada de fiesta, obvio, porque trabajaba al día siguiente). 

Por eso frunció el ceño y se giró dispuesto a echarle la bronca a Bahorel cuando la televisión se apagó de golpe y la cerveza desapareció de su mano.

-¿Se puede saber qué haces?

Bahorel, como respuesta, le pegó un trago a la cerveza recién robada, clavando su mirada seria en Feuilly.

-Se acabó –dijo por fin.

Feuilly estaba confuso y puede que ligeramente molesto.

-¿Se acabó el qué?

La chica se acercó y se agachó frente a él, quedando inconscientemente (¿inconscientemente?) entre sus piernas.

-Toda esta mierda que nos llevamos. Estoy harta y estoy cachonda.

Feuilly tardó un par de segundos en procesar sus palabras, y para cuando se quiso dar cuenta Bahorel se había acercado a él y estaba besándole.

Bueno, besar era una palabra tal vez inadecuada para lo que estaba haciendo, porque el chico sintió que se lo estaba follando con la boca. Tardó menos de un segundo en reaccionar, respondiendo al beso con fiereza y abriendo la boca para buscar su lengua, tanteando con las manos hasta encontrar su cintura y moviéndola hasta que Bahorel estaba a horcajadas sobre él.

Se pegaron el uno al otro de forma que casi cada centímetro de su cuerpo estaba en contacto, cogiéndose del pelo con fuerza, recorriendo con desesperación la boca del otro con la lengua y acariciándose entre ellos con vicio. 

Feuilly sintió la necesidad de romper el beso durante unos instantes, haciendo caso al instinto que le decía que tenía que respirar en algún momento.

-Si hablamos las cosas todo irá bien, ¿no? –dijo con la voz entrecortada, desesperado por obtener respuesta para seguir a lo suyo.

Bahorel asintió con cierto frenetismo antes de pasar los brazos por detrás de su cuello y acercarse hasta respirar su mismo aire.

-Si si si pero lo hablamos luego –y volvió a atacar su boca voracidad. 

Irse a vivir juntos había sido la mejor idea del mundo.


End file.
